1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical-disk drive. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical-disk drive and an optical-disk ejection control method which enables the ejection of an optical-disk without delay.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, optical-disk drives (ODD) record data on an optical-disk such as a CD and a DVD and reproduce the recorded data. Widely used optical disk drives are a CD-R, a CD-RW, a DVD-R, a DVD-RW and so on, and a Blue-Ray disk (BD) drive is being newly developed for use of a BD, which has a greater data storage capacity than the CD or the DVD.
The optical-disk drive typically comprises a drive body having an optical pickup device and a spindle motor mounted therein, and a tray slidably disposed in the drive body to load an optical disk.
When the tray is inserted into the drive body and the optical disk is loaded, the optical disk is rotated by the spindle motor. The optical pickup device scans laser beams onto the loaded optical disk, thereby recording data onto the optical disk or optically picking up the data from the optical disk. The data is recorded along a helical track formed on the recording surface of the optical disk. The track is formed from an inner circumference to an outer circumference of the optical disk, and the data is recorded from the inner to the outer circumference. The optical pickup device reads or writes data while moving from the inner to the outer circumference of the optical disk.
The tray is moved in or out of the drive body by a loading motor. The optical pickup device is moved by a sled driving device. The sled driving device is driven by a sled motor disposed in the drive body, and transforms the rotational movement of the sled motor into a linear movement of the optical pickup device.
The conventional optical disk drive with the above construction takes the steps as shown in FIG. 1 to eject the loaded optical disk. Firstly, the spindle motor for rotating the optical disk is stopped (step of S10). A sled home-in operation starts so that the optical pickup device moves to an initial position of the inner circumference side of the optical disk, where the data starts to be recorded on the optical disk (step of S20). Subsequently, it is determined whether the sled home-in operation is completed or not (step of S30), and if the sled home-in operation is completed, the loading motor is driven and the tray is opened (step of S40).
In the conventional optical disk drive, the returning of the optical pickup device to the initial position and the opening of the tray are processed in sequence sometimes delaying the ejection of the optical disk.